Poems To The Heart
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: A collection of sweet romantic poems dedicated to all couples of Ever After High, and best of all, you get to figure out which couple I'm writing about! And you get to choose which couple I'll do next! Get ready for the heartwarming to begin! Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1: Daring and Apple

**"Poems To The Heart"**

 **Rated K**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Ever After High or any of its characters. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the EAH books, Shannon Hale. Anyway, since I'm now stuck in writer's block mode, I'd figured I do a collection of poems dedicated to each fanon and canon couple of Ever After High! And of course, you'll get to figure out which couple I was writing the poem for. It's sure to be fun, so enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

 _My one and only prince_

 _Blonde and courageous as ever_

 _The kind of knight in shining armor_

 _That says Never Say Never_

 _Coming by my side_

 _Wiping the sweat from this journey_

 _When I await his passionate kiss_

 _It won't make me blurry_

 _Awaken from the poisoned spell_

 _I awake with open eyes_

 _Looking up at the prince_

 _With contacts clear as skies_

 _He was everything I dreamed of_

 _Entering my heart with style_

 _Handsome and dreamy_

 _That went along with his perfect smile_

 _He caressed my precious gold hair_

 _And a face white as bliss_

 _With that, I fell once again_

 _Into his blue eyes with a kiss_

 _The kiss felt magical_

 _And turned my heart into fudge_

 _I knew this was one Happily Ever After_

 _That will not smudge_

 _Now we are one together_

 _And I know this isn't a dream_

 _So lets rule this kingdom together_

 _As future king and queen!_

* * *

 **Hmmmmm, I bet you can't guess which couple this is. I'll give you all a hint. It's one of my favorite couples in the fandom.  
**

 **For a special treat, you get to choose which couple should go next! This is so gonna be hexciting!** _  
_

 **Feedbacks are welcome! Until next time, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Poems To The Heart"**

 **Rated K**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Ever After High or any of its characters. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the EAH books, Shannon Hale. Anyway, since I'm now stuck in writer's block mode, I'd figured I do a collection of poems dedicated to each fanon and canon couple of Ever After High! And of course, you'll get to figure out which couple I was writing the poem for. It's sure to be fun, so enjoy!**

 **P.S.: If anyone guessed which couple I was writing about last chapter, you'll be pleased to know it was Daring Charming and Apple White! Deep down, I love writing stories about them because it helps me out of my comfort zone much more often. Anyway, here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

As I lie awake a night

Sleeping with a sigh

Thinking about the only girl

That makes my heart soar as high

She was labeled an outcast

A loner by any means

It was all because the one thing she had

Was her evil mother's genes

Yet I couldn't help but fascinate

The thing that I like her most

Was it her dark looks

Or powers much mysterious like a ghost?

There's no way someone like me

Could be with a girl like her

I was in the shadow of my brother

The kind that feels like a blur

I want to show her the world

And prove she's not bad

She's everything that I love

And to me it sounds rad

Now I've finally scored a date with her

And I'll finally die happy

Hoping that the special moment between us

Will not be as crappy

She believes in rewriting stories

And it's a tale worth telling

That we were meant to be

Like a flower worth smelling

* * *

 **Hmmmmm, which one could this be? I'll give you an extra hint: They were in the recent EAH webisode.  
**

 **So which couple should go next after this one?** **Feedbacks are welcome, fellow fairy tales! Until next time, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off!**


End file.
